Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 11th full-length animated feature film, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Raiden the Moon King, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades, and Lord Voldemort. Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Victor Quartermaine appears as an ignorant, cocky, devilish, manipulative, uncompromising, supercilious, sarcastic, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog named Philip). He is Wallace's arch-rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor Quartermaine offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor Quartermaine is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. In a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Video Game'' Victor Quartemaine and his dog, Philip, also appear as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor Quartermaine plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a cocky, arrogant, deceptive, lustful, ignorant, disparaging, argumentative, traitorous, greedy, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is extremely manipulative and avaricious, so he loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. He is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Despite his vindictive and egotistical nature, Victor Quartermaine is shown to be extremely empathetic, trustworthy, and affectionate, as he falls in love with Lady Tottington. Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine, the BunVac 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were-Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor Quartermaine gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Quotes *"I'm sorry, Campanula, but I am what I am." *"There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine" *"What you see is what you get." *"Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush them? Liquidize them?" *"How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" *"I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on." *"You're not going anywhere, Pesto." *"Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." *"And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine!" *"Nun Wrestling?" *"And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." *"I rather like your hair pinned back." *"HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto." *"NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE." (last words before he is knocked unconscious) *"Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." *"Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" *"My hair is in your machine." *"Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." *"Philip, do something!" (last words before being chased away by a mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges) Gallery Victor1.jpg|The model of Victor Quartermaine with this dog, Philip. wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716_640w.jpg|Victor in his mansion with his dog Philip. Victor Quartermaine with Flowers for Totty.png|Victor arriving at Lady Tottington's porch with flowers for her. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg|"There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get." (toupee gets sucked into the BunVac 6000.) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg|"My hair is in your machine!" Quartermaine.jpg|Victor as he's not happy with Lady Tottington's idea for not killing the beast. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|"What?! How on earth would those tiny-minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?!" tumblr_lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o1_250.gif|"I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny lover, and I'm not about to let some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me!" Large 0000002854.jpg|"Come on! Queensbury rules! Put them up, you little pipsqueak!" Victor as he tolds Wallace to fight him. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg|Victor and Gromit watching with terror as Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg|Victor grins evilly at Gromit. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg|Victor smirking evilly as he and Philip watch the Were-Rabbit hop away, and Gromit drive off. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|"Spare me the sermon, Vicar. Just tell me how I kill him! Err...uh, I mean "it." curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|"Your loyalty is moving. Sadly, you won't be." Victor as he traps Gromit in the cage. Victor snatches the golden carrot despite Totty's Protests.png|Victor having run out of gold bullets, snatches the Golden Carrot as a replacement, ignoring Totty's protests. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg|Victor caught Totty holding the Were-Rabbit's hands. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's breakdown. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"Looks like the Buck stops here!" evil laugh. Lady_Tottington_knocking_Victor_Quartermaine_out.jpg|Totty whacking Victor with her giant carrot, knocking him out. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg|VIctor Quartermaine's defeat; forced into the Were-Rabbit decoy, bitten in the butt by Philip, and chased away by the mob. Trivia *He is very similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Disney's 1995 animated film, Pocahontas. They are both British upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist, and are greedy, pompous, eccentric, and manipulative. *He is also very similar to Gaston Legume from Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast, Ken from DreamWorks's 2007 computer-animated film, Bee Movie, and Prince Charming from the Shrek series. All four are manipulative and arrogant jerks who believe themselves to be heroes, and want to kill the heroes (Shrek, the Were-Rabbit, Barry B. Benson, and the Beast). *He is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. **He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were both animals (Feathers McGraw) and robot (Preston). **He is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. *Its unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired a rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws and even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. *The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle. Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Love rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Incompetent Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Tragic